The outsider
by witchy14
Summary: Anna is witch, however she gained her powers via a curse. No one wants to talk to her. No one except Leo, a gorgeous guitar player. But he has a girlfriend. Does Anna even belong at Hogwarts? Is she a witch? Where does she belong? Well in another life her place is with Leo but due to an age gap and a beautiful girlfriend, Anna has to survive this life without Leo. Please r and R
1. Chapter 1

The sun burst through the windows of the Gryffindor dormitory sending rays all around the circular room. Anna was woken by these intense rays, realising it was morning she leapt out her bed. She was so excited, it was her first day at her new school: Hogwarts. Yesterday eleven year old Anna arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her elder sister Elsa who was already studying at Hogwarts had hit her with magic when Anna was little, it was accidental of course. They had playing with Elsa's magic and Anna had gotten hurt. Ever since Anna had gained magical powers, it was an unusual case because most wizards and witches are born with magic, however Anna was accepted into Hogwarts and today was her very first day.

Having carefully put on her new robes, Anna grabbed her bag and flew out of the door, she was meeting her sister, a Ravenclaw, in the Entrance hall. As she scrambled out of the portrait she tripped and dropped all her books everywhere. A blonde boy who was also coming out of the common room, offered her his hand. She took it gratefully going crimson with embarrassment. As he helped her up she got a good look at him. His hair was shoulder length and a dirty blonde colour, his kind looking eyes were a green/brown combination and he had a lean build.

"I umm… portrait… tripped…sorry… accident" Anna was mortified, she had completely lost the ability to speak.

"No problem" He had a crinkled smile that made Anna ooze happiness, though she didn't know why. She had never felt this way.

He walked briskly away, Anna was left to attempt to find Elsa.

She was 10 minutes late of course, she had ran afoul of a couple of trick stair cases.

"Anna where have you been?" Elsa was not pleased, all her friends had gone in without her.

"Sorry I go lost"

"Typical!" Elsa huffed. "Anyway have a good day, I'll talk to you later,"

Anna entered the great hall as she headed for the Gryffindor table she spotted the gorgeous boy from the common room, he was sat alone. He looked over as she approached the table quite a few places away from him. He smiled that flawless smile and beckoned her over. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking, she wasn't sure she'd make it. Somehow she pulled herself together and sat next to him.

"First year?" he asked

"That obvious?" Anna replied

"Little bit"

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth, O.W.L year. Wait I don't even know your name."

"Anna, what's yours?"

"Leo" Three other guys sat down around Anna and Leo.

"Anna these are my band mates, Will, Ash and Ethan, Guys this is Anna."

Anna received a nod of recognition from all the guys, she attempted one in return. This made Leo chuckle.

"What's your band name?" Anna wondered

"Magicz" Ethan replied

"Sorry Anna we have to get to class, its potions first and Snape will kill us if we are late again." Leo winked and left the hall followed by Will, Ash and Ethan.

Suddenly a piece of parchment flew in front of Anna startling her. It was her timetable, first was something called Herbology.

She rushed down to the greenhouses, already a bit late. She managed to join the end of the line just as the class went in. It was the strangest room she had ever been in, it was full of plants. Not normal plants though, plants with teeth and faces and plants that made a lot of noise. The teacher, Professor Sprout introduced them to all the types of plants briefly. Anna loved the mandrakes, they were so cute, although apparently they were dangerous. Anna just didn't understand how a fat brown lump with a couple of leaves on its head was dangerous. When Sprout was looking after a small round boy called Neville who had been attacked by the Venus flytrap already. Anna approached the mandrakes and lifted a particularly small one out of its pot and then it all went dark.

She woke up in a bright white room, the hospital wing. Apparently the mandrake's cry is fatal but thankfully she had picked up a seedling so it had only knocked her out. That would have been a good thing to mention, Professor, Anna thought to herself. She wasn't allowed out for a couple more hours and by the time she was let out it was dinner. She had missed the first day. Typical.

Everyone was already in the great hall when Anna entered. She still hadn't made any friends, well that was hardly surprising she had been gone for most of the day. She couldn't see Leo, however she did spot a couple of first years from Herbology. She went over to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Pavarti and this Lavender." A pretty Indian girl introduced herself as soon as Anna reached the table. She and her friend were almost finished with their first course.

"Hi I'm Anna" Anna responded brightly.

"The Anna? As in Anna who isn't a proper witch? Elsa's sister?" Lavender looked excited

"Umm my sister is called Elsa but I am a proper witch. "Anna looked hurt, but she decided to ignore this people were bound to be curious.

"Well bye Anna, we have to go" Pavarti's attitude toward Anna was quite cold now.

"We do?" Lavender looked confused

"Yes" And with that Pavarti dragged Lavender away.

Anna was worried. Was she a real witch? Well Leo didn't see phased. Wait. He might not know. Speak of the devil Anna thought, Leo had just entered. There was something wrong, His hand was wrapped tightly around a blonde girl's hand. His girlfriend. She was extremely beautiful. They were walking in step together, he was looking into her eyes, laughing hard at something she had just said. His eyes were lit up, his entire face looked happy. He was in awe of her beauty.

It all got too much for Anna, she had to get out of there. She got up and walked quickly out of the great hall and straight into the grounds. She had no idea where she was going. She saw a massive dark quiet forest straight ahead. She headed straight for it. She just ran through the forest, she couldn't stop. Finally she came to clearing. She sat down and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna could hear someone crying, a faint but devastating sob coming from behind a tree in the clearing. Wary but curious, Anna got to her feet and slowly made her way to the tree. Sat behind the tree was a first year Gryffindor. She had longish brow bushy hair and slightly large front teeth. "Umm Hello, are you ok?" Anna asked nervously. The girl turned round sharply and looked terrified. "Who are … you?" She managed to mumble through her sobs. "I'm Anna, what's your name?" Anna's face was still stained with tears which she quickly wiped away. "I'm Hermione Granger" "So people don't believe you're a witch?" Anna asked. The girls had been talking for half an hour and had now more onto a more personal topic. "No, because all my family are muggles, people don't want to know me." "No one wants to talk to me either because I wasn't born a witch, I was cursed." Anna whispered. "Really? I've never heard of that before." "Yeah no one has." Anna looked upset "We could check it out in the library." "Ok let's go!" So Anna and Hermione headed to the library. As they went down the corridor, they passed Leo and his girlfriend kissing on a bench outside the library. Anna tensed up, Hermione felt it. "What's wrong Anna?" "Oh nothing" She lied, ignoring the sharp pain in her heart that was telling her otherwise. "Please don't insult my intelligence. It's that guy isn't it?" Hermione demanded as they chose a desk in the library. "No! Of course not" Anna sat down "Double negative, you like him" Hermione stated. "Ok maybe a little" Anna went crimson, and giggled. Hermione giggled in return. Finally they both thought, a friend. 


End file.
